Révélations
by Aeris444
Summary: Harry a finalement vaincu Voldemort et profite de son bonheur retrouvé dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme...Mais rien n'est jamais aussi simple avec le Gryffondor... YAOI


Révélations  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash

Couple(s): Harry/Blaise, Harry/???

Rating : Yaoi

Chapitre 1

Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier venait d'entamer sa septième et dernière année au collège Poudlard. Pour la première fois, il pouvait se comporter comme un adolescent normal et non plus comme une bête traquée, risquant la mort à chaque pas.

Voldemort ayant trépassé sous ses sorts à la fin de l'année précédente, Harry avait vécu les plus belles vacances de sa vie, entre le Square Grimmauld, sa nouvelle maison et le Terrier.

C'est dans l'ancienne demeure de son parrain qu'Harry avait rencontré l'amour. Mais, à la plus grande surprise de ses proches, ce fut dans les bras d'un garçon et d'un Serpentard, qui plus est…

Afin d'assurer leur protection face aux derniers Mangemorts en liberté, certains Serpentards ayant combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient passés l'été au Square Grimmauld. Harry et Blaise s'étaient rapprochés sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Puis, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le grand jardin à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, le Serpentard s'était appuyé contre l'épaule d'Harry, qui, inconsciemment, l'avait pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. C'est seulement à cet instant que le Gryffondor avait compris qu'il était gay et que Blaise l'attirait…

Au début, leur relation était restée secrète. Tous deux craignaient la réaction de leurs proches. Mais après quelques jours seulement, se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre leur était déjà devenu insupportable. Ils voulaient pouvoir se toucher, s'embrasser à chaque seconde. Le 31 juillet, le soir des 17 ans de Harry, Blaise lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire par un langoureux baiser face aux amis du Gryffondor et aux membres de l'Ordre. Les réactions furent diverses : Molly et Hermione éclatèrent en sanglots, Ron s'évanouit, les jumeaux, Ginny et Lupin applaudirent.

A partir de ce jour, les amoureux vécurent sur un nuage de bonheur. Blaise fut même invité à passer le reste des vacances chez les Weasley et Ron finit par admettre que le Serpentard pouvait, dans certaines situations, devenir presque supportable…

Lorsque le jour de la rentrée arriva, Harry et Blaise ne pouvait qu'être mélancoliques… Finies les après-midis dans les champs à s'embrasser et se câliner… Finies les soirées passées à refaire le monde… Ils ne se verraient plus qu'en cours ou lors des rares soirées et week-ends libres que leur offrirait l'approche des ASPIC.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Blaise invita Harry dans son compartiment et en profita pour annoncer leur liaison à Draco. Ce dernier pâlit (si, c'est possible !) mais finit par se faire à l'idée, aidé par Blaise qui menaça de ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Durant les premières semaines, l'étonnement général laissa place à l'envie. Tout le monde aurait voulu vivre le même bonheur que les deux tourtereaux. Même Dumbledore les félicita pour avoir encouragé le rapprochement entre les maisons.

Mais, bientôt, sous l'apparence d'un bonheur sans nuages, les choses se dégradèrent entre Blaise et Harry. Ce dernier refusait de se donner à son serpent et jamais les deux garçons n'avaient dépassé le stade des caresses. Au début, Blaise avait accepté cette situation, comprenant les craintes de son compagnon. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus il perdait patience. Cela faisait cinq mois maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble et Blaise n'en pouvait plus. Harry, quant à lui, semblait satisfait de cette situation. A chaque fois que le Serpentard voulait en discuter, cela se terminait en dispute. Blaise avait donc abandonné, espérant que le blocage d'Harry finirait par disparaître…

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et en ce week-end de décembre, rien n'avait changé… Harry et Blaise s'embrassaient dans un recoin du couloir menant à la Salle commune des Serpentards. Bientôt, Blaise sentit la flamme du désir s'allumer en lui et il glissa ses mains sous le pull de son compagnon puis se rapprocha de la ceinture du jeans… Harry se crispa immédiatement et recula un peu.

- Harry, supplia Blaise, ce sera mon cadeau de Noël…

- Non, je ne peux pas…, chuchota le Gryffondor, le visage baissé.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de comprendre…Ca fait des semaines que je patiente, je n'en peux plus…J'ai envie de toi, c'est normal…

- Je sais…je comprends, mais je ne me sens pas prêt.

- Pas prêt ou pas avec la bonne personne ? s'emporta Blaise que les excuses d'Harry ne convainquaient plus.

Harry garda le visage baissé mais ne répondit pas. Devant ce silence, le Serpentard s'énerva.

- Mais enfin, Harry, parle…Dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire ! Arrête de me mentir, arrête de te mentir !

Blaise vit alors des larmes embuer le regard vert qu'il aimait tant et sa colère s'apaisa aussitôt.

- Je…j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, avoua enfin Harry entre deux sanglots.

Blaise se rapprocha de lui et le serra doucement contre lui.

- Enfin, tu es honnête…Mais pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi, alors ?

- Je t'aime beaucoup…Je suis bien avec toi et je ne voulais pas te blesser…Mais petit à petit j'ai réalisé que pour moi tu n'étais qu'un…

- Qu'un ami ?

Harry hocha la tête au creux du cou de Blaise.

Ce dernier n'était pas étonné par les révélations du griffon…Il se doutait de quelque chose depuis trois semaines environ et croyait même deviner l'identité de la personne qui occupait les pensées de Harry. Les deux amis restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre un long moment, en silence. Puis Blaise se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et confirmerait son intuition.

- Qui est-ce ?

Harry se recula, il n'osait pas regarde Blaise. Oui, il aimait un autre homme et cet amour impossible lui déchirait le cœur depuis presque un an…Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de ce moment qui l'avait tant bouleversé… Il se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard le soir de Noël et il l'avait croisé. Il semblait si seul, presque perdu, comme un enfant…Cela était tellement différent de son visage habituel. Alors, sans réfléchir, Harry lui avait offert une friandise du colis qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé. Et là, la peur et la solitude s'étaient transformées en remerciement muet. Ce regard profond avait alors transpercé le cœur d'Harry, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Et depuis lors, Harry aimait cet homme qui jamais ne l'aimerait…

Cet amour à sens unique avait terriblement fait souffrir Harry et lors de la bataille finale, il avait craint pour la vie de celui qu'il aimait tant…Et quand il eut finalement vaincu Lord Voldemort, le Gryffondor avait espéré que l'euphorie de la victoire l'aidera à se rapprocher de l'élu de son cœur…Mais ce fut loin d'être le cas…Il le détestait toujours autant et ne semblait accorder aucune importance au fait que Harry lui ait sauvé la vie.

Quand, durant les vacances, il s'était rapproché de Blaise, Harry y avait vu une occasion d'oublier ses souffrances. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Et lorsque Blaise avait voulu aller plus loin, Harry avait revu le visage de son amour ce soir-là et il s'était promis de ne se donner qu'à lui… Et plus Blaise insistait, plus Harry prenait conscience qu'il le voyait simplement comme un ami, son cœur étant déjà pris.

Mais maintenant que Blaise savait, Harry pouvait-il lui révéler le nom de l'homme qui le faisait frémir ? Mais Blaise insista…

- Dis-le-moi, Harry ! Je veux savoir qui me prive de ton amour, savoir si je peux rivaliser…

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et dans un souffle, avoua…

- Snape.

Blaise ne dit rien…Effectivement, il ne pouvait pas lutter. Certes le Maître des potions n'était pas vraiment beau mais possédant un charisme indéniable.

- Je vois, murmura le Serpentard.

- On restera amis ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Sûrement, mais là j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça, tu comprends ?

- Oui…

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un instant.

- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, reprit Harry, je pensais vraiment pouvoir l'oublier, je pensais pouvoir t'aimer…

- Je sais, je sais…

Blaise reprit Harry dans ses bras. Au fond, il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, les sentiments sont incontrôlables…Et puis l'amour d'Harry pour son professeur n'était peut-être pas à sens unique. Plusieurs fois, il avait surpris Snape qui regardait Harry et il n'y avait plus de haine dans ce regard depuis bien longtemps.

Alors qu'il tenait toujours Harry contre lui, Blaise entendit des pas dans le couloir adjacent. A cette heure de la nuit, c'était certainement un préfet qui faisait sa ronde. Mais lorsqu'au coin du couloir, il vit apparaître la longue robe noire du Maître des potions, il serra Harry un peu plus fort. Blaise recula alors dans le renfoncement du mur, avec un peu de chance, Snape ne les verrait pas. Et puis, au pire, Snape se montrerait indulgent avec un élève de sa maison…Mais il risquait alors de s'en prendre à Harry. Malheureusement, l'enseignant était déjà là depuis quelques minutes et avait repéré les deux élèves. Il s'approcha…

- Messieurs Zabini et Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à cette heure hors de vos dortoirs ? interrogea-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Voix qui fit frissonner Harry…Merlin, qu'il l'aimait !

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent et Blaise réagit en premier.

- Potter faisait sa ronde de préfet, il m'a surpris hors de mon dortoir et nous avons fini par nous battre…

- Vous me prenez pour un imbécile de Gryffondor ? Tout Poudlard est au courant de votre liaison ! 50 points en moins pour Serpentard ! Retournez dans votre dortoir immédiatement ! …Non, M. Potter, vous restez ici !

A ces mots, Harry se figea. Blaise lui murmura « Courage ! » avant de filer vers sa Salle commune.

Harry tremblait comme une feuille. Une étrange sensation, mélange de désir et d'appréhension, s'était emparée de lui. Il imaginait déjà la colère de Snape et les nombreuses retenues qui s'en suivraient… Retenues qui torturaient bien plus le Gryffondor que ne le croyais Snape. Être aussi proche de son amour sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, cela rendait Harry complètement dingue. Si le professeur avait su combien ses retenues faisaient souffrir le griffon, il l'aurait probablement collé chaque soir pour le reste de l'année !

Mais à ce moment-là, Snape n'envisageait pas du tout de coller Harry…où alors de façon nettement plus charnelle !

En effet, Blaise avait vu juste, Snape était loin de détester Harry ! Et, lorsque dans le couloir, il avait surpris ce qui ressemblait à une dispute entre le Survivant et son amoureux transi, le professeur de potions n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter. Et quand Harry avait avoué l'aimer, sa célèbre maîtrise de lui-même avait été mise à rude épreuve ! Il avait failli s'interposer entre les deux élèves et embrasser Harry sur le champ. Mais, par miracle, il était parvenu à attendre la fin de la conversation pour intervenir et renvoyer rapidement Blaise dans son dortoir. Il se retrouvait à présent seul avec celui qui peuplait ses rêves depuis trop longtemps. En effet, lorsqu'Harry était rentré en 6e année, il avait subi un relookage organisé par Miss-je-sais-tout et cela s'était avéré très réussi ! Et le cœur de Snape n'y avait pas résisté ! Il avait fini par admettre que ses sentiments étaient présents depuis longtemps et que le relookage avait été la goutte qui l'avait empêché de les refouler plus longtemps…Après tout, adolescent, il avait fantasmé sur le père, il rêvait aujourd'hui du fils !

Fils qui se tenait devant lui, tremblant, les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Attendri, Snape glissa sa main sous le menton du griffon et releva doucement ce si beau visage. Puis sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, il le prit par la main et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs…


End file.
